The Perfect and Elegant Barber of Fleet Street
by Circleninebaka
Summary: The Perfect and Elegant Barber returns to London to find her beloved family, only to figure out she's returned home to the lowest place in England to find her wife dead and her daughter adopted... But she will have her revenge.
1. Better Left Unmarked

Sakuya Izayoi

The Perfect and Elegant Barber of Fleet Street.

By Circleninebaka

Based off the movie "_Sweeney Todd, The Demon Barber of Fleet Street", _which is loosely based off the play "_The String of Pearls: A Romance"._

All characters used in this fan fiction are copyright ZUN/Project Alice.

Chapter 1: Better left unmarked.

"Miss Izayoi...? Hey! Miss Izayoi!"

It took her a bit to come too, having been day dreaming the entire time. It was only hours ago that she was picked up from the cold and unforgiving waters of the ocean, her clothes still slightly wet, even from the gentle and slow broom ride. The blank stare to her savior softly shakes away when the girl rubs her eyes a bit, only then does she come to realize where she is.

It was along a broomstick, with the great magician herself, Marisa Kirisame. Still in her black dress, with that large obsidian witch had ever glued on top of her head, covering only the beginning of the long strands of golden hair that slink down to her shoulders.

The port of London itself was gloomy, a heavy fog hanging in the area, the sun deep behind gray clouds, a setting similar to that of a a ghost town.

Marisa grins at her passenger, riding side-saddle along the broomstick, a soft wind kicking up to blow that long blonde hair around softly, her arms suddenly reaching up to give a soft stretch above her head . "Ahhh! Back in London... I've been _everywhere_ in this new world! Japan, America, Brazil, even Transylvania, but there's no place like London! Right, Miss Izayoi?"

"...Yeah. No place like London." She spoke as if it were the most despicable thing on this side of the planet, sniffling softly as she moves to rub her nose with her left arm, her gaze fixed upon Big Ben itself as Marisa's happy personality suddenly changes, her smile quickly fading as a look of concern comes to form. "...M...Miss Izayoi...?"

"You're still young, Marisa. Even with your 'occupation', the Law of Karma seems to be quite generous to you." A small look is given to Marisa, an almost half-asleep look of boredom, just before she glances back at London. "...You'll learn soon enough."

Miss Izayoi narrows her eyes gently, moving to just gently grip the magician by her shoulder. "This place is just better left unmarked on the maps, every low life lives here, people are rude, obnoxious, and they have the nerve to call it some big name like London."

Her gaze continues to stare at Big Ben, her eyes narrowing softly at the landmark, both of her fists clenching softly on Marisa's shoulders.

"Sure, there are the rich people here, but all they do is mock and insult the lower class. It used to be such a nice place, until they ran it down into the filth it is..." She looks to Marisa. "I, too, have seen the world, Marisa. The ways of humans are just as wonderful as Gensokyo, I assure you." She glances back at the entrance of the port... heaving a small sigh just as her hands relax... and she adds on with a hint of sarcasm, "But there's _no_ place like London..."

Moments later, Marisa guides the broomstick down onto the strong stone port of the city, allowing both her and Miss Izayoi to hop off gently, taking a moment to stretch out softly.

"..Ah... Miss Izayoi, is everything alright?"

And there was no better time for her to ask. Her passenger had a grim look on her face, almost of fear, and sorrow, glancing at the small stone archway that leads to the streets. She makes a small sniffle once more, wiping away a tear from her left eye with a brush of her arm.

"Don't mind me, Marisa. I'm just..." She glances to the magician... then turns her eyes to the empty and dark streets. Smoke rises softly out of the sewer system, and with how late it is, hardly anyone is on the street. Not even the homeless. "I do feel... like I'm being watched. Even in this place I called home."

"Watched? Don't be silly, ze." Marisa adds with a small smile, reaching to reassure the girl with a gentle pat to her shoulder. Marisa only finds herself in shock as, without even seeing it, her wrist is suddenly in the girl's hands.

"Ghosts."

Miss Izayoi then softly lets go of that wrist, moving to take a few steps down the street...

"... Here, there was a barber, and her wife... the most... beautiful and perfect wife someone could ask for. The barber dedicated her life to that girl... every little bit she had. To her and their daughter. But... she was too 'naïve' to what was happening around her." Miss Izayoi turns softly to Marisa.

"There was another girl there... a judge. A corrupted judge... and with one gentle swift of her finger..." The girl snaps her own finger, and points... "...Jailed is a barber for a crime that never happened... And then that judge took her turn, at that perfect wife. After losing her lover, who better to comfort her?"

An eerie silence comes about the two as she starts to think about that fateful day, day dreaming again.

It was a sunny day, probably the brightest of them all in London. The birds were chirping, smiles were all abound, and life couldn't have been better. Dressed in the finest of clothes, Miss Izayoi had just plucked a flower from a vendor, giving the owner a gentle smile before bringing the flower to a baby girl in the arms of her mother. The small child would grab onto the floor and just cluelessly keep it in her grip, purple hair flowing all around when her hand starts to shake the flower gently. The mother adjusts her green cap with the star on it, giving a gentle smile to Miss Izayoi, just as a pair of Youkai suddenly grab onto her arms. In a fit of struggles, she's carried off kicking and yelling in protest. Panic and confusion fills the area, but that's just when that Judge... one with a strange black hat and deep green hair shows, moving to calm the crowd. _Especially_ the mother...

"...W..Well, what happened then?! You can't just stop there and expect people to not ask for the rest of the story, ze!" Marisa pushes Izayoi out of her daydreaming once more, her teeth gritting softly. Clearly, she seemed moved by the story.

Miss Izayoi gives a soft sigh to herself... and glances over her shoulder. "It... was a long time ago. I don't know the rest of the story." She turns to the streets again. "... And I don't think anyone here even knows of that old news. Not even Aya." Miss Izayoi then softly turns around, and gives a soft and gentle nod to her savior. "I need to thank you though, Marisa. If you hadn't found me out there... I would have still been lost in the ocean."

Marisa gives a soft smile, and gives a rather goofy salute with two fingers to the brim of her hat. "No sweat! Think I'll see you around here before I head off to the next big heist?"

With a small smirk of her own, Miss Izayoi looks over down the street again... "...Try Fleet Street. I'm sure you'll see me around there." Marisa's arms then softly open, as she looks to the girl with almost sisterly eyes. "Until next time, ze?"

"..." Miss Izayoi stares at Marisa for a moment, shaking her head some as she starts walking away with a slow pace, which only picks up as she turns a corner, her face turning to a small look of anger as she starts to walk on.

"This place is just better left unmarked on the maps, it's filled with people that are full of shit! and all the low-lives gather here..."


	2. The Story of 'Dioku Belmont'

Chapter 2: The story of 'Dioku Belmont'

Strong and furious with the world around her, Miss Izayoi stormed through the streets, never once looking up to see the faces of people around her this morning. No greetings, no shouting, no anything. Just people going about their business.

She would arrive on Fleet Street, finally looking up to glance at a small 2 story building on the corner. What she did call her home... was taken. The lower half had windows all abound, with curtains closed. The inside was pitch black, with a green overhanging above the doors and windows. They read 'Miss Scarlet's Meat Pies'. Her eyes narrowed at the sight, moving to gently tug her coat around herself tightly as she walked across the brick street, her hand placed on the door gently as she arrives, pushing it while she steps inside.

The inside was dark, and cold. The wood floor was moldy, the booth seats were deserted... and the first thing Miss Izayoi had seen was a beetle scurry right across the cutting table in front of her. Only then did she spot the girl behind the counter, using a large knife to cut dough. Each _SMACK! SMACK! _filling her ears. Miss Scarlet, as Izayoi presumed, hadn't seen her yet. She gently tries to step back and leave... and that's when the owner looks up, her face dirtied up softly, almost pale blue hair running down along the sides of her face to her chin. A pink and faded dress and frilly hat, and bat wings that almost looked about to break. "..A...Ah....A Customer!"

Izayoi mutters something under her breath, before moving to close the door.

"N-nonono! Wait wait! What's your rush?!" Miss Scarlet moves forwards, stabbing the knife into the cut-board as she quickly grabs onto the lapels of the girl's coat. "With the look on your face... I th- No no nevermind that! Come, sit sit!" She forcefully tugs the girl over onto a seat, and just about shoves her into the green booth, giving a large smile and panting a little bit. "S-sorry if I'm really excited. We haven't had a customer in years..." She moves back behind her counter, as Izayoi seems forced to sit where she's at. If anything, Miss Scarlet might know about the previous owners... so she'll listen for now.

"Did you come here for a pie, miss?" She starts, already grabbing onto a bug on the cut-board, and throwing it aside. "You'd think my pies were infected with Swine Flu or something, people never come here... Oh no you don't!" She grabs onto her rolling pin, and smashes a beetle passing on the cut-board, right into her flour. It's guts and insides splatter about, just as she throws a lump of dough right over it, and starts rolling it out. "I can't blame them, though. These are probably the worst pies in London! And I'd know, I make them! … And even that's being polite." She moves to grab one of the pies from earlier, putting it in front of her customer.

Miss Izayoi gently grabs onto the pie itself... looking it over... it doesn't even look like a pie. It's like a very fat cookie, with the insides sunk, and one large bubble in the middle. She gulps once... and takes a small bite. … And she just stops moving all together.

"...Disgusting, isn't it...?" Miss Scarlet pipes up, just as she brings a small tea cup filled with hot water and brown tea to her. "Here, you'll need this..." Her customer reaches for the tea cup just as it appears, dropping the 'pie' onto the plate as she spits off the remains to the ground, taking a /big/ gulp of the tea. "I guess that's what you get with the quality meat I get. If I even get any, and when I get it.." Miss Scarlet moves behind the counter once more. "Never thought I'd live to see the day where I have to chase animals to get meat. And everyone's noticed pets disappearing..." She sighs some, and shakes her head, looking up to notice that her customer is just about gagging on her drink. "...Times are hard!" She puts it, in defense.

"...It's going to take a lot more then tea to wash that down, it looks like..." Miss Izayoi looks over at the pie maker. Finally, she speaks. "That... may be for the best."

Miss Scarlet comes forwards, bringing a large bottle of...Sake, and two shot glasses. She sets it on the table, and pours some for the girl. Miss Izayoi grabs the drink, and lets it over next to her lips for a moment. "...You know, times are so hard... you got a room above the shop you can rent out." _It was my room, mind you. S_he thinks to herself. But her eyes open a little as she waits for a response.

"...People think that place is haunted."

"Haunted?"

"Mmhmm... There..." Miss Scarlet sits down in the seat herself. "About fourteen years ago, a barber and her wife lived up there. They deported the barber for life. Dioku Belmont." She nods some. "She had this wife, you see... had a chance for everything in the world after Dioku was taken. But all she did was sulk and take care of her child in that room. This judge... wanted her like /mad/, though. Everyday, stoppin' by with flowers..." Miss Izayoi takes a shot suddenly, only to slam the glass down. A small look of concern fits Miss Scarlet's face, just as she moves to refill that drink.

The Judge's Shinigami came to her place one night, with a message that the Judge felt responsible for everything that happened! So she was invited to her house that night. Though... She had this party going on. A masquerade ball, everyone in masks." She shakes her head, frowning. "The Shinigami gave her a drink, and sent her off. Ghosts, Youkai, Humans, and this Oni there, drinking everywhere. They all figured she was some moron as she drank, even as that judge was there, ignoring her calls for her to come out. It... really got worse as she drank. The judge... she took her, an-!"

"_NO!!" _In a howling fit of rage, Izayoi throws her shot glass off to the floor, the glass shattering on impact. She starts panting some, her eyes wide open, standing up as her hand grip the table. "...Would they... not give her any help..."

"...I..It's you..." Miss Scarlet seemed to ignore the question, looking at the customer... "You're... Dioku... Belmont...!"

"Where is China..? Where's.. my wife..." Her voice was shaky, her arms quivering with adrenaline.

"...She... poisoned herself after that night. Just outside on the corner. I tired to stop her... but... She didn't let me get close. And 'She' has your daughter."

"...She...?" Dioku looks up softly, right at Miss Scarlet. "...Judge Yamaxanadu?"

Miss Scarlet nods... "Adopted her... took her like her own."

"...Fifteen years..." Dioku starts, starting to take off her coat... "Fifteen years on a forced charge, facing that cold and dark hell...with the thoughts that I might come home into the loving arms of my family... To be … /taken/ by some Judge's greed and manipulation.."

"I guess times have been tough on you as well, Dioku."

"No... not Dioku..." She shakes her head. "Dioku is dead. The name is Sakuya. Sakuya Izayoi."

The girl looks out to a window, walking up to it softly... narrowing her eyes as she stares down the street, in the far distance... the court house can be seen. She grits her teeth softly... "... And she will have her revenge."


	3. The Barber's Family

Chapter 3: The Barber's Family

The door to a dark room had just been unlocked, opening softly with the creaking door hinges being the only life. Until Miss Scarlet steps in softly.. while Sakuya is left to gawk softly at the room's aging. The wall paper had mostly been torn, the furniture gone... the only things left were a stove in the corner, and a baby's crib, covered with a blanket. Very carefully, Sakuya moved to this crib, and gently lifted up the blanket... only to find the remains of a teddy bear on the bedding, torn to shreds.

That's when Miss Scarlet pulls a lose floorboard out, and reaches down for a box... pulling it up. She lifts it up, and sets it on the floor, Sakuya glancing over to look at the box... and then her. She almost looks surprised.

"I hid them, when she came for your daughter." She smiles softly, putting the floorboard back. "He didn't bother looking for them. I did."

Sakuya moves to the box.. just about dropping herself down onto her knees to reach for it. Her hands shake... as she softly unlocks the simple little device that holds it closed... and opens it. Inside were knives. Lots... and lots of knifes. All of the same design. Some with blue grips, others with red and purple...

Miss Scarlet seems to back away a bit. "...Silver...?"

Sakuya looks to her... and smiles. "Yes. .. Silver..." As she says that, she gently reaches in, and pulls one out. Just at that time, the clouds give way to the afternoon sun, a large window letting the light shine in. She lifts the knife up... "These... These are my friends. I shined them, cleaned them, sharpened them... everyday. Look at the hard work... see how it shines in the sun...?" She smiles some... "That's my perfection... I cared for them like family..."

The ex-barber pulls the knife to her ear softly... "Locked away, all these years... just like me. Heh... And now, I've come home." She starts to block out Miss Scarlet, just in her own world as she dangerously digs her hands into the box, pulling out five knifes into each hand. She grins softly to herself... muttering a few things to herself...

"...Ah... Sa~ku~ya...? You can stay in this room, you know...." She seems distant, the meat pie maker almost wanting to interrupt... "I.. I always liked you, you know... Sakuya... Uh...I'm one of your friends too, right?" Ignored, she glances as Sakuya starts to softly put the knives back into the box, leaving out a special red one with a purple grip. "S...Sakuya...?" Miss Scarlet taps her shoulder a few times. "You're listening to me, right? Sakuya?" Miss Scarlet pokes her a few more times on the shoulder, and Sakuya's head softly turns, glancing to the vampire. Her eyes then close as she looks to the front of her again. "...Please... leave me...Just for a bit."

With a small frown, Miss Scarlet gets up... and gently moves out of the room, softly shutting the door behind her. She looks through the window a little before she gives a tiny flap of her wings, then moves to quietly walk down to her own shop.

Sakuya softly starts to stand as she raises the knife into the air, giving a large grin as the sun shines brightly, just inside that room. And she holds the knife to it. "See... See what we haven't seen in so long..." She smiles, moving her other arm to cover her eyes from the sun... then she pulls the knife to her face. And smiles at it. "...Together again. At last. But you're only part of my family..."

"Stupid.... Stupid maps..." Marisa walks around aimlessly in the rich part of London, giving a few growls to herself. Her map is turned over, flipped over, and even flipped in ways one can't even imagine. "You think they would just give you directions from where you are to where you wanna go, ze!" Marisa starts to look around, up and up further, back down and down at her feet, left, right, left, right, around and below. That's when she happens to glance over at this one _very_ rich looking house. Already, the Witch's thought start to race... "Oh... well... maybe... while I'm here..." She grins softly, only to put her attention to a window. There, she sees... a girl. Dressed in a what appeared to be some kind of flowing pink outfit, looking at a bird in a cage right next to the window.

The girl was currently reading a book, a half-asleep look occupying her face as she flips page from page. She gives a soft sigh as she moves to look outside of her window, only to see the black dressed woman looking right at her. She stares for a few moments at the girl, until Marisa finally gives a biiiig grin and gives a huge waving arm at the girl in greeting. The book reader only seems to smile a little bit, before her attention is caught by something in the room. And she stands up and walks out of sight.

"M..Money! A...Any money will do! Please, anything for a miserable homeless woman!" Marisa looks off to the side, to see a long haired red-head in rags, with her hands out. She appeared to be walking to her. Marisa frowns some, only to reach into her pockets and pull out a few simple coins she 'found' earlier, handing them into that open hand. The homeless woman gasps, and almost greedily covers her other hand over it. "T-Thank you, miss, thank you!"

"Hold on a sec, ze!" Marisa catches her attention, looking at the house. "Who's place is this?"

"This place... Oh, this is Judge Yamaxanadu's manor."

"And the girl that is with her...?"

The homeless woman gasps a little. "T...That's Patchouli... her pretty little girl. Keeps her nice and snug inside, all locked up." The woman grabs onto Marisa's arm, shaking it. "Best not be thinking of anything daring! Else there's a good spell card in it for you... Or... any other person with mischief on their minds." She lets go suddenly, and quickly makes her way.

"..." Marisa blinks, and moves to scratch the back of her head softly. "...That was weird, ze." She glances at the window once more... Then the door. "...Well, maybe before taking off... I can steal this girl~. I've never stolen a real person before..." She smiles, and crosses her arms behind her head, arching a little. "...I can give it a shot!"

That's when the door of the manor opens up softly... and out steps the 'Great' Judge Yamaxanadu. She gives the witch a soft smile, and beckons her. "Come, come in!"

Marisa blinks... and shrugs. "...Oh this'll be /too/ easy..." She walks in, and follows the Judge.

"You're looking for Hyde Park, you said?" Yamaxanadu starts, taking the witch to a large study room, books abound with a large desk in the center of the room.

"That's right, ze! This stupid map just doesn't help, and since we can't /fly/ here, it makes it even harder to find it." She smirks. "It's embarrassing for a magician not to know where she is."

"... A magician...?" The judge goes on, looking over her books. "...Ahhh... yes... a magician... one should know all the spells, hmmm? Perfected in all areas of magic... would you say you're practiced?"

"Hell yeah! Everything, ze!"

"...Necromancy..." Her hands start to caress the spines of books... "Pyromancy...Teleportation. Levitation, telepathy... everything you could need to know..." That's when another person joins the room, the Judge's subordinate, Komachi. She smirks softly, crossing her arms and leaning on the door.

"Every spell book you could ever dream of... doing to a stolen girl." She looks to Marisa, who blinks at the... rather blunt use of grammar, just as the judge pulls out a book. "Would you like to see...?"

"...What are you trying to get at, ze?"

The judge pushes the book back in... and starts to walk forwards, right at the witch. "...You gandered at my Patchouli, yes, MISS, YOU _GANDERED_ AT HER!"

"C-Calm down, ze! This is some kinda misunderstanding!"

"Oh there is no misunderstanding here, witch..." The judge grabs Marisa, and slams her right up against a wall, eye to eye with her. "...If I ever see you on these streets, you will wish you were being /caved/." She lets go of the girl, as Komachi steps in, and drags Marisa off, tugging her by the ear.

Just as they get outside, Komachi throws her out, and onto the street, the witch tripping on her way out and landing flat on her face. "Hyde park is down that street, to the left, and then you take a right!" Komachi grins as she lifts her hand up, numerous pink orbs flowing out and slamming into the witch. Marisa balls up a little, blood peeking out from her mouth. Her eyes only go wide just as Komachi stabs the wooden end of her scythe right into Marisa's spine, coughing up blood onto the pavement as she's rolled over onto her back. Komachi only then smirks, and places the end of that scythe right against her forehead. "...And think, next time, I won't be using Danmaku against you. Next time, it'll be my scythe, to your neck." She smiles, and moves back into the house, closing the door as she leaves.

Marisa gets up after a while, coughing a bit more and cleaning her mouth up with her arm a little, staggering up onto her feet as she leans against a wall. She grits her teeth... only to turn it into a grin as she looks at the door. "...Patchouli, eh? Well... Just for that... I /am/ going to steal her. Even if I have to Master Spark your manor, ze!" Marisa grins even more as she gets up, glancing at one of the windows again... before she conjures up the strength to head out.


	4. The Duel

Chapter 4: The Duel

It was just about past noon, but as always, the dark and grim clouds covered the skies above, allowing only minimal light to bleed through it's blanket. The market was about with business of Human and Youkai alike. Small stands were setup along side the road, selling produce and food of all sorts.

Out of an alley, Sakuya and Miss Scarlet appear, walking together. Miss Scarlet's dress was apparently cleaner than before, giving more of a pink shine with her dress, her wings seeming to heal a bit, starting to look more like full bat wings, her hair starting to regain it's color. Sakuya, on the other hand, looked a little pale, wearing a large brown coat over her form, darkened eyes ever searching the crowd... making sure no one had even the thought that she was someone they knew.

"She comes here, every week. A Kappa, all the rage. Best barber in London." Miss Scarlet started, leading the way to a large setup in the corner of one of the squares. A small wooden stage was set up, with large flyers and posters abound with the name 'Nitori Kawashiro' all abound. Though, more then half of the posters seem to be sporting an add for her 'hair growing nanonites'.

Sakuya didn't really care for it... but something else did. It was some ways across the crowd that she spotted the familiar hair and clothing of … Komachi. She smirks softly, narrowing her eyes gently. The thoughts race through her head of what she should do first... Hang her in front of the judge's house as a warning for her impending death? Slice off a finger one at a time and demand she beg for mercy...?

Her mind can't decide, and her body is already in motion, pulling back part of her coat to reach her left hand inside, gripping that special knife... she softly starts to walk, until Miss Scarlet grabs onto Sakuya's shoulder. "Hang on~..."

_Why should I?_ She wanted to say it, but soon enough, she sees the point. Killing her now... with so many witnesses. Her revenge would never happen. In a small fit of disgust, her hand slips away from the knife, and she gently closes up her coat, hands folding gently in front of her just on her hips as she waits... thinking to herself. Her thoughts wander... how is she going to do this, and get away with it at the same time.

Her thoughts are broken as the loud BANG BANG of a bursts into the gossiping crowd. Glancing up at the 'stage' of Nitori, she sees...

"Oh no..." Miss Scarlet puts a hand to her face gently, in a bit of surprise... "That's..."

The girl was quite young, in her early teens, with a very bright green baseball cap on her head, light blue hair flowing all around her head. On her back, wings made of ice flap gently as she sets the drum down, taking a moment to fix her long blue dress of sorts. "Ladies and Gentlemen! May I have your undivided attention please!!" The girl smiles brightly as she looks over the crowd. "Do you look at yourself in the water, wishing you had hair just like the greatest girls in London?! OR the men! Perhaps you want something that will catch their eye!" She smiles again, a slight blush forming on her cheeks. "Well, friends, I have for you, the miracle you've been searching for! For this," She grabs onto a crate, effortlessly opening the very small thing as she pulls out... a simple blue potion bottle, with a clear green liquid inside. "Is that miracle~! Say hello to Nitori's Hair Formula Deluxe~!"

"I don't believe it..." Miss Scarlet pipes up softly, moving to grab onto Sakuya's arm, while the girl on stage starts passing out the potion to many eager customers as they pass it around. "Miss Izayoi, you know who that is?"

"...No." She shakes her head. "Born after I left, maybe."

"London's Nineball, Cirno. But..." Miss Scarlet looks really confused, staring at the girl. "...She's not smart enough to do things like this... how...?"

"This stuff is AMAZING!" One man passes the bottle over to Sakuya, while she carelessly grabs onto it, and looks at it... then she uncorks the potion bottle... … and gives it a sniff. "...It … It smells like Cucumber."

"What?" Miss Scarlet looks over at Sakuya, widening her eyes a little.

"This isn't some miracle..." Sakuya begins, looking at the bottle... and giving it a small taste herself, smacking her lips gently as she shakes her head. "This is just Water mixed with Cucumber Juice."

"N-No it's not!" Cirno glares over at Sakuya, looking quite... upset. "It' is NOT water and cucumber juice. It's a special formula of-"

"Cucumber Juice. And Water." Sakuya finishes it for her, giving a small smirk.

"Yeah! C-NO NO!! Augh!!" Cirno shakes her head in frustration as the crowd starts to laugh at the moron.

Just then, there's a small... shimmer of what looked to be a person on stage. But only after a bit does the shimmer actually turn into a person. A girl with the same red cap as Cirno, dark blue hair going to her shoulders, with dark blue eyes glaring over the crowd. "I am Nitori Kawashiro, the greatest inventor and hair stylist known in the world!"

"She certainly likes to flaunt that title..." Miss Scarlet mutters to Sakuya, giving a small grin.

"Now! Which one of you says that this is only made of water and cucumber juice! I am OFFENDED! I spent months making this formula for you to purchase, and you de-"

"Oh hush up..." The crowd gives startled gasps as they move away softly, letting Sakuya be seen in open view. "...I did it." She gives a very slight smirk, looking at the girl. "...I am Miss Izayoi, of Fleet Street. I've opened your 'potion', and know for a fact that it's fake. Your months of research were only days of making a scam." She grins.. "Further more, 'Greatest Hair Stylist in the World', I bet that I can style hair faster...and smoother, then yours. Be it shaving, or hair styling." Sakuya reaches into that coat of hers, and pulls out the special knife, holding it. "You see this?" She turns some, letting everyone around see it. "...I put these down as my bet, against your pride." She smiles as the crowd starts to murmur their opinion, looking to the inventor. ".. You are no match. Now accept my challenge, or reveal your scam."

"...You see this... foolish woman..." Nitori leans up softly, giving a slight huff of anger. "She will regret ever challenging the great Nitori!" She glares at her assistant, who's a little scared at the moment, hands curled up against her chest... "CIRNO!"

With a small yelp of fright, she moves to get things in place, two chairs being moved onto stage. Sakuya turns around to the crowd, giving a soft smile. "... Need some volunteers." A bunch of eager men and women step forwards, but it seems two young looking men step forwards, one selected by Sakuya, the other by Nitori.

Preparations are made, as they set down, and Nitori already gets out her finest invention with close-cutting shaving technology! While Sakuya... gets her knife. "...Will Komachi be the judge?"

Komachi wasn't really paying attention... but she smiles some, leaning on her scythe juuuust a little. "Glad, as always, to help my friends and neighbors." She lazily makes her way to the edge of the stage, glancing at a Big Ben itself in the distance, a small whistle being put to her lips. Sakuya and Nitori get their volunteers ready, putting the usual tarp over their front side. Sakuya only gets her one knife out, giving a gentle sigh to herself.

"Ready?" Komachi starts softly, looking at the two.

"Ready!" Nitori seems quite confidant, while Sakuya only looks at Komachi like she's half asleep. "... Ready."

"The fastest, smoothest shave wins!" Komachi takes a breath, and blows on the whistle LOUDLY, starting off the contest.

Nitori starts off with that advanced shaver, already running it along the man's face, her tongue slipping out of the side of her mouth as she concentrates. Cirno seems to come in, and slip a cucumber right where that tongue is. Nitori CHOMPS on it, and holds it in her teeth as she works.

All Sakuya has done is gently hold her hands around herself, taking a few deep breaths.

"...Is she sick?" Some of the crowd already look at Nitori winning this. No chance for the perfect and elegant barber to strike back... but she does. Her arms strike out to the sides as her eyes turn red gently. To the crowd, it would seem she were moving as if in fast forwards, applying shaving cream to the young male's face, sharpening her knife, and a flurry of cutting and knife swipes are made. Then, she gently seems to return to normal, just in time to turn and show the crowd her work. … No hair at all. Completely smooth. Komachi seems speechless, and Nitori doesn't even notice it. "Almost... done....!"

"The winner... is Izayoi!!"

A complete look of horror comes to Nitori's face as she just pauses, the cucmber falling right out of her mouth and smacking onto the wooden stage. "B...Bu..."

Sakuya has already moved to slip her knife into her pocket. While Nitori softly moves over to the girl as the crowd claps. "Well... seems you've won this one..."

"And your pride is all but lost." Sakuya states, without even glancing over at her defeated opponent, only moving to step off stage. Miss Scarlet only gives this... all knowing smirk, as if she had expected the whole thing to happen.

_...Just as planned._

"Miss Izayoi..." Another man comes forwards, this one looking pale as stone, giving a small smile to the girl. "Do you have an establishment in these parts?"

"She sure does..." Miss Scarlet moves gently to slip her arm around Sakuya's own, giving a bright smile as her wings flap gently. "'Sakuya Izayoi's barber shop, On the corner of Fleet Street, just above Miss Scarlet's meat pie emporium." She pats Sakuya's shoulder gently and even seems to hug on that arm gently. Sakuya, however... moves away from Miss Scarlet, moving over to Komachi. They meet eyes... and Sakuya looks deep into them for a very short moment. … She didn't recognize who she really was.

"...I ..." Sakuya starts to adjust her voice a little, trying to attempt a more friendly and happy voice. Although, even after clearing her throat, her voice hardly changes. "...Thank you, Komachi. You are a paragon of integrity."

"Well... it's better then being lazy like I usually am. And it feels better, that's for certain... Now..." The Judge's subordinate just smiles some. "You said you do styling as well? And you're on fleet street?"

"That's right. Above Miss Scarlet's pie shop. Why...?"

"Well..." Komachi smiles a bit, leaning forwards. "I think someone with your skill could do much better at hair then I could. I think I'll stop by before next week, get a few things done..."

"And you'll be welcomed, fully, Komachi." Sakuya actually smiles... but deep in her mind, she is just giving this bloodthirsty looking smile, already putting the dotted line on Komachi's neck as to where she'll cut... "And I'll give you the best hair-do without charging you a thing..."

And so we cut to the Judge's manor, where once again, Patchouli seems to be sitting at that window once more, looking up from her book now and then this time... Until she finally sees who she's waiting for.

Once again, not even bothering to head the Judge's orders, Marisa is back in the area, but now much closer to the window. Too bad she can't fly here, or else she'd go right up to the window and just knock on it. For now, they two end up staring at each other for a while, before Patchouli slips away from the window once more. Only to return, pushing the window up and throwing something out and to the magician. She easily reaches out and grabs the flung item, holding it in her palm as she looks at... a very large key. Only then does she gasp and slip up, almost dropping the key before looking right back up at the locked away girl. … Then she smiles, and quickly takes off, before she's seen.


	5. Knives have other purposes too

Chapter 5: Knives have other purposes too...

"Used to belong to my old grandfather, hardly got to use this throne. Family thinks someone with a whip killed him." Miss Scarlet was busy sitting in a nice big throne of sorts, good enough for one of the Trepes even.

"Why doesn't Komachi come..."

Sakuya was busy sharpening that favorite knife of hers on a large whetstone, staring outside the window, not even paying attention to Miss Scarlet's rambling about the new 'barber' chair. "Before the week's out, that's what she said..."

"...Well... Sa~ku~ya~... It's only Tuesday. There's many days to wait."

The 'perfect' barber's head just SNAPS to face Miss Scarlet, staring straight at her and giving almost a glare of pure hate, before she takes out her anger on the whetstone, throwing it to the side and on the ground before moving across the room to stare at herself in the mirror. She … was really starting to look a little pale, while Miss Scarlet was starting to look a little healthier. Even her clothes were starting to look more vivid with color.

"Eaaaasy, Sa~ku~ya~. There's no reason to rush over this. Just keep the thoughts of you sliiiciing through their neck like butter, and waiting for that moment. Take your sweet time... Enjoy when you have them in your seat.." She wiggles a little in that very throne, smirking a little. "And when you feel the time is right... relieve them of their life~. As for this room..." She gets up some, and starts to look around a little. "...I've been thinking... maybe some blood red roses... or maybe a few scarlet drapes around the window, might make this place a little more fitting for my 'business partner', hmmm?" She smiles as she looks over to Sakuya, who's only looking at that favorite knife of hers. "The judge... when will I get to her..." The elegant barber then slips outside for a bit, and moves to watch over a small balcony that makes for the front of her new barber shop, looking over the passing crowd...

"...Don't you think of anything else, Sakuya~?" Miss Scarlet slips out after the girl, and gently tugs her back inside. "Always thinking about this and that, cut up this and kill that..."

With enough coaxing, Sakuya is gently put back into the room, the door closed behind her as Miss Scarlet sets her down to sit in that throne of sorts. "All good things come to those that wait~."

Then, suddenly, there comes some stomping up the wooden stairs, and Sakuya's eyes go wide a little. "...Shit. I knew it, they know who I am.." She quickly slips away from the seat, and slams herself up against the wall next to the door, knife ready to slice. If anything, she'll take the man out and give herself a chance to escape. That's when the door opens, the bell ringing softly as … "Oh... Pardon me, miss!"

"Miss Scarlet..." Sakuya looks almost a little surprised to see... that the witch was here. Marisa herself! "A pleasure, I'm sure..." The witch then looks around quickly, only to lock her eyes on Sakuya. "...M-Miss Izayoi!"

"There's this girl, you see! She needs my help, Ze! She's lonely, and... and"

"Slow down, Marisa..." Sakuya gently puts her palm on the witches back, and guides her a little further inside. "Now... Take a breath, and tell me what's wrong."

Marisa takes a few breaths... "I'm sorry, ze... This girl has a guardian, keeping her locked away, and I'm going to steal her. She gave me this!" Marisa reaches into her hat, and shows the key. "Obviously, Patchouli wants to be taken away!"

_Patchouli?!_ Sakuya's eyes bulge a little as she looks to Miss Scarlet, who just stares back... before looking back down at Marisa.

"But... I need a place for her to stay. Long enough for me to get some things ready for her and I to fly out of here!"

"...Bring her here, girl~." Miss Scarlet smirks as she rubs her chin a little. "..We'll keep her safe~."

"...Oh..th...thank you..! Thank you thank you!" She just grins as she quickly leaves the place, practically flying down the stairs. There's a 'YAHOO!!' before she's running off.

"...Energetic one, that is..." Miss Scarlet smiles a little. "Seems like things are going into your favor..."

"...Hm..." Sakuya doesn't seem too interested in the whole thing...

"...What...? She'll be here before sunset!"

"...What about the witch...?"

"Her? Oh... let her bring Patchouli here... then... set yourself up for some.." She rakes her finger gently across Sakuya's neck, as if teasing her~. "That's the throat to slit, my dear Sa~ku~ya~."

Sakuya herself seems to be looking out the window... and soon enough, Miss Scarlet does as well... to see Nitori, and Cirno, both with their hats on. "...Hello... what is she doing here...?"

"...Keep the moron downstairs..." Sakuya's only response is, as she quickly ushers Miss Scarlet outside of the barber shop.

Miss Scarlet gently walks down the steps from the barber shop, moving to greet the two as they arrive, giving a big smile at the two.

"Okay, you... is Izayoi around?"

"Upstairs... Dawww..." Miss Scarlet moves to ruffle Cirno a little bit, through that hat. "Isn't she just adorable... mind if I take her for a bit and give her a pie~?"

"Yes yes yes, whatever..." Nitori honestly looked a little mad, already waking up the steps while carrying that backpack with her. Miss Scarlet was already taking the young ice fairy's hand and taking her inside. "C'mon, this way love~."

Nitori then makes her way up the steps, wasting no time to walk right into the barber shop and closing the door behind her. Sakuya was only waiting, using that whetstone to sharpen her knife again. "...Miss Izayoi."

"The great Kappa..."

"...Just call me Nitori. No need for any 'professional' names like last time. But I've come to address something..."

"And what's that?"  
"Well... Miss Izayoi, you entered our little 'duel' under a false name. So... I'll be taking fifty percent of your profits from this establishment from here on... 'Miss Dioku Belmont'."

_...Oh you son of a bitch..._

"You certainly don't like to eat, do you..." Miss Scarlet stares at her guest, a baka with a green cap on. "...Now, I know you. You're usually dumber then this. You seemed like some controlled puppet on stage... Take this stupid thing off..." Miss Scarlet reaches over and just throws the hat off of Cirno...

Then, the ice fairy blinks a little. Looking left... looking right... "...This isn't the lake."

"...Of... course it's not a lake...?" Miss Scarlet looks a little confused. "...Cirno?"

"You know me? W-Wait! Of course you do! I'm the strongest! Everyone knows m-PIE!"

After that, Cirno is already munching on one of those meat pies, not even caring about the taste.

Miss Scarlet looks over at the green hat, looking inside to see... it's not just a regular hat. Instead, there was a nice big metal dome there. "...Mind-Control..." She... shakes her head a little, and tosses the hat away into a nearby garbage. "No wonder you worked for her so willingly..."

Sakuya just stares at Nitori, while she has that biiiig smile on her face... "Yes... this'll do nicely... … You don't remember me, do you...?" She grins, and moves to slip up by Sakuya...

"You hired me, for only two weeks to sweep up hair. And I used to stand, right in that corner, working on a new gadget to help you..." She grins a bit. "You might say you were... inspiration for me to make something better then those razors... and I could just /stare/ at them and remember their design~..." The Kaapa clears her throat gently, before just smirking at Sakuya. "So... do we have a deal..." She grins. "Or should I run down the street to see Komachi... what do you say to that, Miss 'Izayoi'...?"

"...I think..." Sakuya smiles a little... reaching over to grab onto that large whetstone. "...We'll be great partners..." She turns to the kappa. "...I'll bludgeon you to death, and you keep quiet!"

Before Nitori even has time to react, that large block is just smashed over the side of her head, creating a large cut along her temple. And once more, the block is crushed over her forehead again, the shock of the blow causing Nitori to fall flat on her back. But Sakuya doesn't stop there... She grabs onto a pot of tea that Miss Scarlet was making some time ago from the small oven in the corner, and just starts smashing it into the Kappa's head, over, and over, and over, a large and almost sadistic grin filling Sakuya's face as she smashed the metal pot until Nitori's hat came off, finally taking a breath... setting the tea pot back down. She shakes her head a few times, moving over to sit right in that throne chair... and stare at the ceiling, taking a few panting breaths.

"So... how'd you end up with that Kappa anyway?"

"Kappa? What Kappa? Nitori~?" Cirno just grins a little, paying absolutely no attention to the sound of someone getting brutally murdered upstairs just above her. "Well... Um... What was... I.... OH! I was going to go after this frog, you see! And I got it! Then, I... I saw Nitori, and I wanted her to guess which hand it was in! And... She had me play her game, and I got it right!" She opens her right hand. "I showed her which hand the frog was in, so she gave me a hat! Then... I..." … "Oh! Then pie!"

"...So... You remember nothing else...?"

"...." Cirno blinks... "...SHE HAS MY RIBBON!"  
Cirno then TAKES off outside of the place, Miss Scarlet not even able to keep up with the ice fairy as she storms right up the stairs, and opens the door to Sakuya's new home.

"You dirty kappa! I want my r-..."

But there was no Kappa. In fact, there wasn't a trace of her. Instead... it was Sakuya. Pouring herself a little cup of tea from the very weapon used for her murder.

"...Nitori has been... called away by her friends. They needed help fixing a device... … Better go after her."

"N-No way! She'll come back! I know she had some kind of important business with you! She'll come back with MY ribbon!" Cirno says this as she invites herself in, plopping herself right up on a trunk next to the door. … Where a little hand sticking out starts to twitch gently.

_She might be stupid, but... she's going to know what that hand belongs to._

"...so... Miss Scarlet gave you a pie, did she....?"

"Oh, she's nice! Reminds me of some kind of old grandma."

"...That she is … kind of..." … "...But … If I know the strongest idi-....er.. Ice Fairy... there's always room for more. So, why don't you wait for that kappa downstairs?"

"How do I know you're not trying to trick me, like she did?!"

"..." So she's not as much of an idiot as Sakuya thought. "...Tell you what... why don't you go downstairs... and tell Miss Scarlet I said you could have some sake."

"Sake?! SAKE!" Cirno just jumps up with glee, and flies around for a bit before running just out the door, and going right back downstairs.

With the idiot out of the way, Sakuya has all the time in the world to take care of that body. Which... is still moving. With a very calm stride in her steps, she moves to a vanity stand and slips her hands gently around one of her knives. Then... she takes only a few short steps to the trunk, opening it up. The Still Alive kappa weakly tries to get up, and ends up slumping her upper half over the front of the trunk. Only then does Miss Izayoi reach down and grab her chin, lifting it up to expose that neck. "...How about a shave..." She says quietly, just outright stabbing the kappa deep in the side of her neck, and slashing hard across along the front, spraying blood all over the floor and all along the perfect barber's arm.

The now dead Kappa lay lifeless in her arms... only to be shoved without any sort of decency back into the trunk, and shut completely.


	6. Everyone's Guilty

Chapter 6: Everyone's Guilty.

It's a grim court room, filled with but three people. The criminal, the judge... and her subordinate.

"This is the 2nd time you have appeared in this court room, miss. The first time, I gave you a bit of mercy, but now, it seems your dedication to crime cannot be swayed. It is because of that!..." The Judge frowns, and then puts on a strong look of distaste. "...You are to hang by the neck until you are /dead/. That is your sentence." She pounds her gavel on her desk.

The 'criminal' was... actually a celestial, with more then enough stolen peaches along her hat. She breaks down into quiet little sobs, powerless to change a thing. All the while, the Judge and her subordinate move to leave the 'court house' of sorts.

"Just the sentence we were looking for..." Komachi begins, walking right along side her boss with her scythe slung around her shoulders, both arms behind her head as she gently walks forwards.

"Was she really guilty...?"

"...Well, if she didn't do it, she did _something_ to warrant a hanging like that."

"Haven't we all, Komachi?" Yamaxanadu grins a little, but her grin fades as Komachi … seems to have fallen asleep, a little snooze-bubble forming. With a great WACK of the Judge's weapon across her head, Komachi snaps awake.

"... Sorry, what?"

"..." The judge shakes her head a little. "No matter... come... walk home with me. There's something I need to tell you."

"Ohhh-hooo, what's that?"

"Well..." The judge smiles some. "In order to protect Patchouli from people like that celestial, have decided to marry her."

"Oh... Ha ha! Good news, good news! I bet that tengu will be dying to hear this!"

"Although..." The judge pauses.... "...She showed a little... reluctance..."

"...Well, excuse me if I'm overstepping myself here, Judge, but you aren't exactly looking your best." Komachi grins a bit. "Your face is sloppy, you got a blood vein mark showing, plus your hair looks like you've fought with Iku or someone."

"..." That very blood vein seems to twitch a little bit as the Judge seems to be fighting back from hitting he subordinate once more. "... And what do you suggest?"

"Well... there's this new girl in town, a stylist _and_ a barber. Her name is Sakuya Izayoi, and she is the very _definition_ in brushing up your looks." She smirks. "No lie."

"We'll... I'll be the 'judge' of that. Take me to her..."

Inside of Miss Scarlet's meat pie shop, Cirno had been taking shot after shot after shot of sake. She really looks a little sleepy, while Miss Scarlet goes to pour her another glass. "I'm gonna go check up on Miss Izayoi."

"L..Leave the sake." Cirno seems to roll her head to the side a bit, the vampire giving a little 'sigh' of sorts before moving outside, up those stairs, and right into the door.

"Baka's going to drink herself into a coma..." She smiles. "So... when's Nitori getting back?"

"....Nitori won't be coming back." Sakuya slips up from her chair, showing off her bloody arm, and her … cleaned... recently wiped off knife of hers.

"...S...Sakuya... you didn't..." Sakuya just gives Miss Scarlet this... look of 'I don't really give a damn what I did'. Then... she eyes that trunk. With a little hesitation and doubt, Miss Scarlet stares at Sakuya while she quickly hurries over to it... then gently opens the chest. Only to see the fresh cut bloody corpse of a kappa. The trunk is quickly shut, and she yells out in a high whisper. "You've gone Mad! Killing someone that didn't bring you any harm!"

"... She knew me from the old days. Tried to blackmail me, and wanted half of my earnings..."

"...Oh, well... that's alright then. Thought you had gone crazier then someone getting hit by that Moon Rabbit's eyes." Miss Scarlet moves that trunk right back open, and stares inside for a bit... "...Look at all that blood..." She reaches down... and slips her hands around inside the Kappa's hat, finding a coin purse of sorts. "...Well, waste not what not..." She grins, and slips the bloody thing into her pocket, flapping her little wings~.

"So... what are we going to do about the nineball...?"

Sakuya turns her knife in what little light the place has, twisting it left... and right... no blood left. "...Send her up."

Miss Scarlet flaps her wings once more... then glances at the chest. Then, back at Sakuya. "...Oh, she's not going to cause us any harm..."

"Send her up!" Sakuya takes one step to Miss Scarlet, gritting her teeth a little bit as the frightened vampire puts her back to the wall. "C...C'mon Sakuya... one's enough, neh? Besides, I was thinking about letting her help run the place. Could use the extra hand around the place, since she won't come out of the basement..."

"....Alright... she can stay." Sakuya was quick to change her mind, her voice going almost emotion less as she moved to just softly wipe off her knife with a little towel.

"Well, we're going to have to stock up on the Sake. She drinks like an Oni." Miss Scarlet laughs a little, while Sakuya moves over to the window, and stares outside of it for a bit. Then... her jaw suddenly gapes a little... As she sees a very familiar hat... and that green hair... and that lackey of hers pointing the way to the barber's shop.

"..T...The judge..." Sakuya states, looking to Miss Scarlet, then the chair... "..get out...!"

Miss Scarlet seems confused, looking around a bit.

"Go on!"

The message is gotten rather quickly, as the vampire quickly opens the door, and slips right downstairs.

"Oh this well never do, Kappa blood all over my arm..." Sakuya looks around quickly, moving to grab onto her coat and quickly put it right on, fixing up her collar to look presentable. Then, the jingling... and Sakuya turns to see the judge standing right there.

"...Miss Izayoi."

"At your service. An honor to see you coming here, judge."

"....You....know me...?"

Sakuya puts on... an almost frightening, but friendly smile. "Who in this new world doesn't know the great Judge Yamaxanadu?"

… There is a bit of an eerie silence, as the Judge steps in gently to look around... "...This place looks like a dump... but Komachi says you're the best Judge in London."

"That's rather kind of her..." Sakuya moves to slip behind the Judge, slipping her hand around that hat and gently taking it off for her. "What can I do for you today...? Maybe a little trim? Some soothing face cream?" She smiles, slipping that hat onto her little wardrobe. "Come, sit, sit."

The Judge turns around gently, almost looking mad at the barber... before she clears her throat.

"You see, Miss Izayoi, I'm here simply because I need a 'brush up' to impress a certain someone. So, I'm thinking a complete change for … seduction, perhaps a little spray of french perfume... but first..." She smiles. "...A trim."

"...Yes, A trim. The best trim I'll ever give." Just as the Judge sits in that throne-chair, and Sakuya wastes no time in slipping around a large black cloth over her front side, tying the back along her neck. All the while, Sakuya seems to be whistling quietly to herself.

"...In a good mood today, Miss Izayoi?"

"You have no idea." She just smiles to herself, moving back to get... not the trimmers... but the knives.

_Ahhhh...finally... you'll get your chance soon. First, a Kappa... now a Judge..._

"Miss Izayoi, I knew you like to take your time, but I'm in a small hurry."

"For that 'special' someone, right?"

"Yes, indeed... Beautiful Patchouli."

".... As beautiful as her mother."

An eerie silence pushes over the room, before the Judge turns her head gently, looking at the barber of sorts. "...what did you say?"

"Hmm? I didn't say anything... I think that was just someone outside." She gently grasps the Judge's head, and then gets to work. It's odd, really, using a knife to cut hair.

"...Your technique is different..." The judge comments, closing her eyes and leaning back. "I've never seen a stylist use knives."

"Oh, it's a family tradition. My mother was a stylist, and she taught me personally."

A complete flat out lie. Even though she did use actually trimmers before, the knives were for... special cases. But Sakuya starts to move back along that head, going further... and further... until her knife is just touching the tip of the Judge's neck.

_And now... you... DI-_

"Miss Izayoi!!"

The familiar sound of a witch running up the stairs moves right into the room, opening the door. "I saw her! She said she'd leave with me toni...."

Judge Yamaxanadu snaps her eyes open, and looks at the witch. "...You.... YOU..." She piratically throws that large covering right into the corner, stomping over right up to the witch, grabbing her right by the collar of her outfit. "If there was someone even better to warn me of this... Patchouli, run away, with you?! I'll make sure that neither you, nor anyone else set eyes on her again!" The judge just grips Marsia, and then shoves her right up against a wall. With a quick turn, she points at Sakuya, who … looks like she's almost at a loss of words. "As for you, Stylist, it's clear you serve only the thieves and the low lives! Keep them and take their services, but you'll have NONE of mine!" The judge moves to grab her hat, putting it on, before storming out.

Sakuya's form just freezes, still as a stone as she looks at the door where the Judge had left... and her eyes, oh how they narrow at the witch.

"...M...Miss Izayoi... You have to help me...."

".... … out..."

Marsia steps forwards a little, fixing her shirt a bit. "...M...Miss Izayoi..."

"...Out..." Sakuya gulps once, panting a bit, moving her eyes to look away from her, to the window, then back at the witch once more.

"No... Sakuya, please...!"

"I SAID _**OUT!!!**_" Her very voice seems to just shake the entire room. Her eyes going wide, Marsia practically trips in trying to get the door open, and BOLTS down the stairs to get away. Sakuya just stares at her seat... with her knife. She had her... She was... so close...

"All this shouting and running, what's going on up here?!" Miss Scarlet soon enters the room, closing the door behind her as she looks to the stylist."

"...I...I had her...."

"The witch busted in, I know, then I saw them both running down the stairs."

"I...I had her!! Her throat.. .it was there..." She cringes a little, tightening the grip on the very knife she intended to make a murder weapon, walking over to the window to stare outside as the two run.

"There there, Sa~ku~ya, calm d-"

"NO!!! I had her! She was sitting, right there! And now, she'll never come back here again!" She bashes her hand against the window just as the two go out of view... then she turns, and just lets one eye look sadisticly in Miss Scarlet's direction. "...You... You told me to wait. Told me to enjoy having her throat there, waiting for the perfect time to slice it open! Why?!" She looks to the window once more, bashing it once more to put a large crack in it. "WHY DID I WAIT?! You told me to wait! And she'll never come again!"

Sakuya pants a little bit, placing her hands against the window, the handle of that knife clacking against the window frame as she stares outside. "This place is just better left unmarked on the maps, it's filled with people that are full of shit, and all the low-lives gather here..." … "But... Not for long..." Sakuya smiles, almost sweetly... "... All of them deserve to die. Every last one of the sorry lots." She snaps her head to Miss Scarlet, who's busy clasping her hands against her chest, flapping her wings once as she's looked at. "And I'll tell you why, Miss Scarlet! There's two kinds of people in this world." She slips forwards, raising one finger. "One stays put, ignoring everything that isn't their problem, just going about their business. And the other?" She lowers her finger, and shakes her head, laughing a little. "Shot down, by some 'upstanding' noble!" She just shakes her head, almost laughing manically as she throws her knife right at Miss Scarlet, just BARELY missing her head, letting it hit the door frame. "Look at you, Miss Scarlet! A meat pie shop owner?! And look at ME! A barber?! Even WE deserve to die!"

"He..Hehehahaha..." Sakuya snerks a little bit, moving to slip by the window once more... "...And I'll never see Patchouli. Never be able to hug my daughter... Ha...Hahahaha!"

"Sakuy-"

Sakuya is in her own little world now, her eyes seeing her own images, cutting off Miss Scarlet. "You sir, no one's in the chair! I'm waiting.. I want you bleeding..." She SMASHES her fist against the window some. "C'mon, c'mon, don't be shy! Everyone needs a shave!" She snickers a little, grabbing another knife piratically out of no where, swiping at the air at random intervals. "And I'll get that judge, just you wait... in the mean time, I'll just slice open the throats of you LOSERS!" The mentally unstable barber then gets on her knees, and throws her arms out into the air. "I'M /ALIVE AT LAST/!!"

"...Well, that's all good then, but what are you going to do about the Kappa in your chest?"

…

"Sa~Ku~Yaaaaaa~?" Miss Scarlet slips up by the barber... and waves her hands in front of the girl. Sakuya only responds by letting her arms go down... her eyes looking … vacant. "...C'mon..." She gently lifts up the girl, taking an arm and helping her out of the room. "Let's get you something..."


	7. The Other Meat

Chapter 7: The other meat.

Miss Scarlet helps the almost brain dead Sakuya into the shop, putting her right to a seat. "Sit down, I'll get you something..."

Sakuya stares... and stares.... and then finally shows life, looking out the window for a bit. Miss Scarlet, on the other hand, is prying a large bottle of sake away from a passed out Cirno on the ground, taking it back to Sakuya's table and setting it down. "Here, drink up what's left. Damn Baka had just about everything..." She waits for Sakuya to just take the whole thing, and get a sip... "Now, we have the body of a kappa upstairs, rotting away. What do you intend to do with it?"

"...Later on, when it's dark, we'll take it to some secret place. And bury it."

"Well.. .yeah, I suppose we can do that." Miss Scarlet slips up. "Don't suppose any relatives are going to come snooping around for her. … Seems like a waste, though."

"A waste?"

"Well... Such a nice plump frame what's her name has. Nitori? And I don't think anyone can tell it'll be her later on... Plus, I have some debts to pay off, would help to spruce up the place with a few new things, too..."

"...What are you getting at, Miss Scarlet?"

"I mean, with the price of meat these days, when it's even on sale, if you ever get it."

"..." Sakuya's eyes widen a little. "...Ohhhhhh."

"Looks like you're catching on. Think about it! No more using cats or lost animals in the alleyways. They can't tell the difference anyway, and it's better then digging out in the dirt at night!"

"...Brilliant. That's just /brilliant/, Miss Scarlet. No trace left, and even if there was, people would just eat it anyway!" Sakuya slams the sake down, and stands up, going to the window.

"And we wouldn't run out of meat, either! Everyone needs a shave or a styling sometime!" Miss Scarlet soon follows right with the barber, standing right next to her as they look out at the passing crowd. "Take a look at that. Wouldn't you want that fresh out of the oven?"

"...What is it?"

"Miko! Slim and for the weight watchers."

"Is it good?"

"It's /too/ good."

".... Don't you have … maybe 'Ghost'?"

"Well, the problem with ghosts is how do you know they're dead? Trust me, try the Miko."

Sakuya points out at another individual. "And that?"

"That would be bucket. Little bucket."

"... Well, put it on a bun. Who knows if people will like it."

Sakuya just smiles a bit, then moves to grab Miss Scarlet by the shoulders. "..I'll come to eat when you have Judge on the menu~."

There was but one little candle that lit the locked girl's room, where she gently starts to pack her things, a very gentle smile upon her face. That is, until her door suddenly opens, and she stops folding up her clothes... to look behind her. And see the Judge Yamaxanadu. "...So it's true."

"....M...Ma'am... you should know.. to knock before entering a lady's room..."

"...Indeed. But I don't see a lady before me." The judge slips in, and sighs gently, looking at Patchouli in the eyes, narrowing them slightly. "I told myself the witch was lying... that my Patchouli would never betray my hospitality..."

"Ma'am, I /will/ leave this place."

"Of course you will, since you can't take my lodgings …. We'll select one for you." She glances over her shoulder, just as Komachi slips inside, with a few youkai. "Until this moment, I have spared hurting you. But... you have broken my heart." She backs away. "...When you learn to appreciate what I have to give you, Maybe I'll take you back in. Until then.. Think on your mistakes..."

Judge Yamaxanadu slips out of the room... and gives the three a nod. Komachi gently enters the room... and gives a smirk.

There is a large scream before Patchouli is taken.

It's only mere minutes before she's carried outside, right into a waiting carriage, where Marisa is running right up. "PATCHOULI!! NO!!" She runs right after the carriage, and then grits her teeth, running right up to the Judge at her doorstep, and grabbing her by the throat, with one hand, pulling out a spell card with another. "Tell me where she's going, or I swear I'll-"

"You'll kill me, witch?! Well, here I stand! GO AHEAD!"

Marisa grits her teeth, grinding the lower set against the upper set of teeth before she shoves the

judge up against the door of her own manor, taking off to run after the carriage again.

* * *

It's grim for the rest of the night... Marisa runs all around London, only to find that Patchouli is no where to be found. But by luck, she manages to catch the sight of the girl without her hat, behind bars... … in an insane asylum.

Meanwhile, Sakuya has modified the barber's chair, into a machine... with one little foot lever, it tilts back, and dispenses a dead body down a chute that leads right to the basement... where... childish giggling is heard, before a large burst of flame fills the basement for but a second. Then more giggling...

Miss Scarlet is busy making her new assortment of pies, going downstairs to the very giggling sound, only to be greeted with a cheery voice of 'Sister~!' as the door opens to that dark sinful place. Black smoke rises out of the chimney, while an old homeless spreads the words that a warlock occupies the building, seeing smug rise into the air. Many people come for a hair cut, many people come to get their hair styled... But none leave. None, but one family of Youkai that enter. One with an umbrella of sorts, another with 9 fox tails, and a cat girl with a forked tail...

Business starts to perk up at Miss Scarlet's meat pies. She herself starts to become more colorful, no longer pale as it once where, her wings now quite healthy looking. Sakuya, on the other hand, hasn't slept for days, a blank tint forming under her eyes, her skin becoming sickly pale as she only watches outside of a window, waiting for more 'customers' to seek her service...

All goes well... until a few nights pass....

"Ladies and Gentlemen! May I have your attention~!" Cirno shouts out to the streets, waving and smiling at everyone from the entrance of that shop. "Come and sample Miss Scarlet's meat pies~! The /BEST/ pies in London! Only the best for the fine folks of the greatest city on this world!" She giggles some. "But not as strong as me~."

"Cirno~!"

"Coming~!"

Miss Scarlet is busy serving a very CROWDED dinner rush. People are filled inside, and both outside on small picnic tables, with hanging lights and fresh ale for everyone. Meanwhile, Sakuya just paces back and forth on the small balcony of her shop, waiting... and waiting...

"At this rate, we're going to sell out of pies in no time... Business is really going up..."

"Miss Scarlet~ o/`" A very young looking Youkai flies up, with a strange looking hat with feathers on top, and... sparrow wings. "What's your secret o/`? Care to share o/`?"

"Family secret, love~. All to do with herbs and spices."

"Baaaaaw~... Okay o/`. Thanks though~ really good pie~ o/`"

It's quite busy, with many people talking, laughing, even an Oni volunteering to serve fresh Sake to everyone. Cirno is actually helping out, and not even messing up!

"Ahhh, if it isn't the Hungry Ghost herself. How have you been feeling~?"

"Hungry~!."

"I suppose that's to be expected, with your reputation~. No wonder I keep running out of pies." There's a short fit of laughter from the two, before Miss Scarlet spots someone inside of the shop. "Cirno! Throw the old woman out!"

Danmaku flashes start to fill the inside, and all that leaves the place is the old woman scared for her life! Only then do Cirno and Miss Scarlet get back to work.

"Miss Scarlet~! There's the last pie to the half-ghost~!"

"Well, I guess you can flip the sign over on the front, and say we're so-" She cuts herself off as another man makes his way up the steps... And Sakuya grins, opening the door for the man to let him inside. "...Keep it on, love. Just tell them I have to go make some more really quick."

The next day, it's Sunday. The place is closed... and the 'family' of sorts have gone out to the park, a bit wide open park. Sakuya and Miss Scarlet sit under a tree, while Cirno attempts to fly a kite. Which won't even leave the ground.

"Still have to look after the expenses to the place. Doesn't mean we can't get a taxidermy to spruce up the place with some animals, huh?"

Sakuya just... stares ahead of her, not really caring for the conversation.

"...Sa~Ku~Ya~? Are you listening?"

"Of course."

"Then what did I say?"

"...There must be a way to the judge."

"Judge, bloody Judge... We have a respectable business now, Sakuya~, and since we're careful to pick and chose people that won't be missed, who's going to catch on~?"

Sakuya's only reaction is a half-minded shrug, with a slight 'eh'.

"Miss Izayoi, You've made me... really happy. ...Do you know... what I'd like to do, in a year or so...?"

"...Yes."

"Are you sure?" Miss Scarlet blinks a little, tilting her head.

"...Of course, sure."

"Think of it... A mansion. A biiiig mansion, by the lake. We could put Cirno there, and keep her close at the same time. No one would bother us there... sooo many maids, and soooo much space. Plus, I could get anything I want~." She grins some. "And you'd be the head maid~! Ruling over them all, and killing anyone that happens to stumble inside, hmmmm~?"

"...Yeah, anything you say."

Of course, Sakuya wasn't all that keen on the subject. All she wanted was to get Patchouli back...

It's early morning on the next day. Sakuya is staring out of her window once more, sharpening her knife on a whetstone once more. Miss Scarlet quietly slips in, bringing in a tray. "Brought you breakfast, Sa~Ku~Ya~." She smiles, and sets the tray down on the seat... and stares as Sakuya doesn't turn away from the window. No 'thank you', no 'How kind of you'. … Just... staring.

"...Can I ask you something, Miss Izayoi...?"

"...What is it?"

"...What did your China look like...?"

Sakuya blinks softly... then, she sets the whetstone on the windowsill, and puts her fingers to her eyes, closing them and rubbing them a little.

"...You can't remember, can you?"

"...She had... Long... Red hair..."

"...She's gone now, you know that. But, we could have a life, us two. Maybe not like what I want, and nothing like what you had... but we could get by, right~?"

There's a strong silence... only to be broken by the sound of rushing footsteps on the stairs. "Miss Izayoi~!"

Both Sakuya and Miss Scarlet turn around to see Marisa rushing into the room, taking a moment to lean over on her knees and pant a bit. "She … locked her in a madhouse!"

"..Patchouli?" Sakuya asks, stepping forwards a little.

"Yes, in the Rinnosuke Asylum. I've circled the place a dozen time, there's no way in!"

...Sakuya just... smiles... and gently starts to walk to Marisa. "...We've got the Judge now..."

"...What...?"

"We've got Patchouli, Marisa.."

"...What are you getting at, ze?"

"Where do you think all the wig makers go in London to get their hair? … Rinnosuke Asylum. They get their hair from the loons there."

"....Are you saying..."

Sakuya just smiles some. "We set you up as a Wig maker's apprentice. That'll get you access, and you can get her, and take her out of there." Sakuya ushes Marisa out. "Go, quickly, go!!"

Marisa just grins widely. "Thanks, ze!" She then quickly heads back out. With a grin, Sakuya turns to Miss Scarlet. "Send the Moron up."

"Don't you think you should keep her out of this...?"

Sakuya just stares right at Miss Scarlet for a bit. Clearly, she's serious. With a little sigh, takes those steps out of the room, flapping her wings a bit as she goes outside, down the steps. "Cirno, Miss Izayoi needs ya."

Cirno was busy wiping down a table at the time, but when she's called up, she moves up the stairs and heads right in. "You called for me, Miz Izayoi?"

Sakuya was busy writing something right on her little desk. "...You know where the court house?"

"Yep!"

"Alright, take this there, and deliver it to Judge Yamaxanadu, no one else. Repeat that back to me."

"Go to the court house, and give this to Just Yamaxanadu, no one else."

"And put that in her hands, no one else. You understand?"

"Yeah, yeah, of course. I'm gonna go stop by th-"

"No. You aren't." Sakuya takes a few steps forwards, and grips the nineball's shoulders. "You are to go straight there, and come straight back. No detours. Got it?"

"A-Alright..." Cirno whimpers a bit, flapping her little icicle wings before she slips out, and takes off.

Sakuya grins at this, and moves to look at that window once more... and stare outside...

It was already late, dinner had passed, and a tired and exhausted Miss Scarlet lays on her couch, panting a little... That's when she slips up, and looks right at Cirno, who had just entered the room. "O...Oh my, Cirno, you gave me a little scare. I could have used you, you know. Had quite the rush at dinner time."

"S...Sorry...I just went to stop by the lake for a bit. Freeze a few frogs... for old times sake. Though... I kind of like it here."

"Hahah... I'm sure, I'm sure..."

"But... She..." Cirno points up. "...She's bad, right? She keeps yelling and … stuff."

"Ohhhh you idiot~. Sakuya's been taking good care of us..." Miss Scarlet reaches into her outfit, and pulls out that coin purse from the Kappa long long ago. "How about, you go out with this, and go get us something to snack on, hmmm?"

Cirno stares at the coin purse. And her eye twitches... … and then she remembers.

"...That's..Nitori's.... No wait. That means...!!! I know it! Sakuy-"

"Shhhhhh!! Don't say such a thing... this is just a birthday present from Sakuya!"

Well, that didn't work... Miss Scarlet looks around a little, then smirks. "...You always wanted to go downstairs and see how the pies were made, right?"

"Uh-huh~!"

"Alright, come along... I think It's time I showed you the other part of the family."

Miss Scarlet grabs onto Cirno's hand, and gently leads her do a door next to the fireplace, and guides her right downstairs. Then, she unlocks a metal door... and steps inside. "Siiiiiister~!"

A young looking girl, looking just a little like Miss Scarlet, slips forwards and just about nearly tackles Miss Scarlet with a big hug. "I miiiiiiiisssed you~! Ohhhhh, a playmate~!"

"No no, Flandre, this is Cirno. Cirno, this is Flandre. She's very sensitive to the sun, so I keep her downstairs..."

Cirno blinks... "Uh... Hi... Flandre...?"

"Hiiiii~." Flandre just giggles a little, and Miss Scarlet leads the little group. "Oven's in the middle. Flandre lights it up for me with her Danmaku. And she even grinds the meat. Cirno, it's three dozen pies at a time, kay?" She smiles some. "Now... I need to go take care of a few things. Flan~Flan, show Cirno around, won't you?"

"Okay Sis~!" Flandre just smiiiiles, gripping Cirno by the hand and tugging her around the smelly and damp basement. "Sooo much to show you~! Like this~! And oh, this! And this!"

Miss Scarlet just smiles, and closes the door... Then locks it tight behind her, taking a few breaths. "I'm sorry, nineball."

Rinnosuke and the Wig Maker Apprentice Marisa walk down a hallway. "Ah, yes ma'am, I agree! I could certainly sell you some hair, a win win situation for us anyway. Now then..." The asylum keeper jingles his keys, opening a door and pulling it up, into a room full of women, all with strange and exotic hair. Blondes, Green hair, blue hair, pink, even white. One blonde has a red ribbon of sorts in her hair. "...Now... where did you get that...?" Rinnosuke asks, stepping forwards and grabbing that ribbon, just about tearing it off as the girl gives a quiet 'shriek!' of pain. "...Now then, what kind of hair were you looking for? Purple?"

"Yes..." Marisa swallows once... and points to the hat less purple haired girl in the back. "...Her. She has the hair I need."

"Alright then.." The man just smiles, and slips forwards to the girl. She looks up at Marisa... and Marisa looks right back. And the girl's eyes go wide.

"Smile for the girl, hm?" Rinnosuke grins, then pulls out a pair of scissors. "Now then, where shall I cut?"

"No where." Marsia growls some, and holds up a spell card. "Don't say another word, or it's your last. Patchouli, we're getting out of here." Rinnosuke backs away, slipping right up against the wall. Patchouli quickly slips up to hide behind Marisa, hugging her arm tight to her chest. "Now...I leave you... to the 'mercy' of your asylum girls."

_**"IS THAT SO?!"**_

Just out of No where, that blonde from before, now without a ribbon, just about POUNCES on top of Rinnosuke... with a sword. The man just CRIES out in pain as blood splatters all along the walls. Wanting nothing to do with the crazed Ex-Form of the Youkai girl, Marisa quickly takes Patchouli out from the room, and quickly escapes the asylum.

"I got her locked in..." Miss Scarlet sniffles, speaking with Sakuya as they move down the steps from the barber shop. "If she escapes, she'll go straight to Komachi."

"She won't escape, don't worry..." Sakuya stops as the door next to the stairs opens up, and Komachi slips out. Miss Scarlet looks behind her, and SHRIEKS at the sight, before catching her breath. Komachi... looks confused for a second.

"G...Scared the life right out of me, Komachi!"

"Not my intention... Although...I am here on official business." She frowns some. "You see, there's been complaints of some awful stench coming from your chimney. So, I'm afraid I'm going to have to take a look at your bakehouse."

"... Of course, ma'am.." Sakuya smiles some. "But first... allow me to pamper you."

"...Maybe after. I should do my business first."

"Alright alri-..." …Sniff … Komachi stares a little. "...Did you... just sniff me?"

"... What is that... Smells great.."

"..." Komachi smirks a bit. "Ohhh, so you noticed... My secret. A little drab of Sunflower Scent."

"...Dare I say I have something … better for you?" She grins. "It's sure to impress whoever you might be after..."

"...I suppose you _are_ the expert in this kind of thing."

Sakuya grins gently, and throws her arm around Komachi, guiding her upstairs. "Come, then... Allow me to show you what I have in stock. And for you, absolutely free.."

"And this is where the meat goes~!" Cirno is held up by Flandre's hands, while the baka gets a glance at the meant grinder. She reaches in... and pulls out... … A hand. "...This is... freaky..." She blinks a bit. "This is what meat looks like?"

"Uh-huh~! I just cut it up and put it in there, and grind it. Then Sis makes the pies and bakes em. I make the fire."

Then, a trap door in the ceiling suddenly opens... and Komachi's body, cut open right at the forehead, falls right through and crashes onto the floor.

"GHAAAAAAA!!!!!" Cirno just freaks out, and accidentally KICKS Flandre in the face, panicing as she goes right to the basement door, and yanks on it. "Open! OPEN! OPEN SAYS CIRNO!! I'M THE STRONGEST!!!!" She bangs on the door a few more times, only to look around and see Komachi's scythe drop down soon after the body. Then she looks around. "Gotta run, gotta run..." And she looks to Flandre, who's apparently passed out... … And she notices a little grate. A burnt light bulb appears over Cirno's head.... and she actually taps it a few times before it lights up.

"I got it!"


	8. Final Stage

Final Chapter:

The door to the basement opens up gently, as both Miss Scarlet and Sakuya enter... They both look around a bit. "Cirno...? Flandre...?"

"S...Sis..." Miss Scarlet gasps a bit, and rushes to her sister's side, holding her up a bit. "You alright, Flandre?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine. She just got scared and hit me in the head on accident. Um..." She points to the grate. "She went down there!"

"She's going to go get the law." Sakuya growls some... "...Miss Scarlet, let's go."

"Right."

With a bit of work, the two end up in the sewers... and they start calling for the baka. "Ciiiiirno~! Where aaaaaare youuuuuuuu~?"

But no matter how much they've called for her, she doesn't show...

The door to Sakuya's shop opens up suddenly, and two figures enter the room. "Miss Izayoi! We're he-" Marisa looks around the room... and sighs. Then, she brings in a disguised Patchouli, with a brown coat and a black cap. "Patchouli, wait for Sakuya here. I'll get my permission to fly out of here in a half hour. You're safe now, no one will recognize you like that."

"...Safe..." Patchouli looks sleepish, her eyes half open as she looks to the witch. "...So we run away, and then we live a happy life... Like a dream..."

"I hope so..." Marisa smiles gently, reaching out to hug Patchouli tight against her.

"...I've never had good dreams... … Only nightmares..." Patchouli closes her eyes some... Only for Marisa to let up, and pat her shoulders. "Half an hour and we'll be free. I'll be /right/ back."

The witch quickly leaves the shop, leaving the door open as she runs off down the stairs and to the harbor. Patchouli... starts to explore a little, heading right for Sakuya's little stand, and looking at... those knives. She grips one gently, lifting it up... and looking at it from different angles, holding it in the light some...

"Koomaaachi... Komaaachi~...don't try to hide, I sawwww youuuuu."

Patchouli's eyes go wide softly as she looks around. Someone was coming. She sees the trunk... and quickly opens it, jumping inside and closing it.

An old woman in a large brown robe of sorts slips in, and loooks around. "...Komaaaachi... I know you're heeeeeeere~... Where aaaaare you...."

The old woman moves inside, and moves right behind the modified throne, looking around quite a bit. Then, the silhouette of the owner of that shop is in the doorway. Staring the woman down. "...Who are you. What are you doing here..."

"Y...You... This place is evil, ma'am! She's the Scarlet Devil herself!!" … "Wait... I... I know you......!!"

"MISS IZAYOI!!!"

Sakuya quickly looks behind her. "The judge...." She then looks quickly to her guest. And then back behind her. Then to her guest. She only had mere seconds to make a move... "ZA WARUDO!!"

Just as she shouts those words, everything stops. The woman is left wide eyed, and the Judge is left to sit on the steps, walking up, unmoving. The spell card could only last for so long, though... So, she quickly slices the old woman's neck open with the knife, letting time resume only around herself as she hits the switch on that chair to let the trap door open, sending the now dying body down to bleed to death. Then, she lets time resume softly as the chair repositions itself, just in time to see Judge Yamaxanadu enter her shop. "Where is she? Where's Patchouli?!"

"...Downstairs. With my neighbor. Thank heavens the Witch didn't molest her... And … She has seen the error of her ways, Judge."

"...Ex...cuse me...?"

"She seeks your forgiveness, don't you know... She only speaks of you, wanting your forgiveness."

"...Then... she'll have it... Now... She'll be up here soon?"  
"Yes. She will."

"...Excellent, my friend~! I was wrong about you, Miss Izayoi!"

Sakuya just grins some... "...You look a little stressed again, Judge. How about... I make you more presentable for your soon to be fiance~?"

"..." The judge smirks a little. "...I suppose we can continue where we left." The judge takes a seat on that throne, and Sakuya just smiles, moving to grab that cover to drape over the Judge, and tie around her neck once more. Then, she slips that hat off once more, taking it and putting it on that little desk to the side. "It's rare that I meet someone like you, Miss Izayoi."

"It's rare that we have the same tastes in women, too."

"...What's that...?"

Sakuya grins, pulling out her knife, slipping up beside the judge. "You've changed me, you know... But I suppose the face of a barber... A stylist... A prisoner, a dog... isn't really anything to remember... Is it... 'Judge Yamaxanadu'."

… The Judge narrows her eyes softly... and her eyes softly grit as she sees Sakuya hold that knife up high... and a spell card appearing in between her pinky and ring finger.

"....Dikou..Belmont..."

_**"DIOKU BELMONT!!!"**_ Sakuya shouts it loud and clear as she STABS that knife right into the Judge's neck. Then she takes it out, and repeatedly stabs it back in, over, and over, and over, stepping back to activate that spell card to create several hundred knives around the Judge, and just STAB her from all directions! But even after the large Danmaku assault, the bloodied up Judge is still breathing, barely alive, staring at Sakuya. The now blood covered barber grits her teeth a bit, flicking her hand to call up that very special knife of hers... and just SLASHING it right across the Judge's neck, spurting blood all over herself.

….She observes her work... and moves to the side of that throne, hitting the foot pedal switch to let the body fall down the trap hole. There's... a few... silent... evil giggles....

"...You did... so well..." She murmurs, raising her knife to her eyes, smiling at her bloodied friend. "...Rest.... Rest now, forever... Revenge has been served..."

The chest then gives a small creeeeeeek as it opens, Patchouli peeking out and staring at the now bloody mess. Sakuya blinks her eyes gently... and looks up... then over her shoulder to the chest. It quickly closes.

_Oh no you don't..._

Sakuya walks right over to the chest, and opens it right up to see the 'male' inside, giving him a grave look. Patchouli just looks on in horror at the bloodied barber.

"...Come for a shave, have you, lad?"

"N-No ma'am...I.." Without warning, Sakuya reaches right down in the chest, gripping the girl by the arm and practically throwing her into the throne. "Nonsense! EVERYONE needs a good shave!" She steps right forwards, and reels that friend of hers back, just about to stab it straight into Patchouli's skull, before...

_GHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!_

Sakuya freezes up... and looks to the doorway. Then back at the still alive patchouli, the tip of that knife just mere centimeters from her head. She pulls it away, and puts it to the girl's neck... "...Forget my face...." She slips away, and moves quickly down the steps, right downstairs to the basement.

"DIE!!! DIE DAMN IT!!!" Miss Scarlet is curb-stomping the still alive Judge with her high heel shoes, panting a bit as the body stops moving. Then, she just pants a little, looking to Flandre. Then back at the bodies. "Flandre, start to oven, quickly!" "Yes, sis!"

In no time, the LARGE oven door is opened, and Flandre goes to work at sparking a HUGE fire, standing right by it to maintain it for a while before it can burn on it's own. Miss Scarlet looks over the bodies, and spots... someone familiar. Not Komachi. Not The Judge... But... The old woman... "..You...!"

Sakuya then bursts through the basement door. "Why'd you scream."

"She was still alive, grabbed onto my dress, but she's dead now!" Miss Scarlet quickly grabs onto the old woman's body, and starts to drag it. "Nnmn, c'mon!!" She flaps her wings, and Sakuya moves to Miss Scarlet, gripping her arm. "Grab her arms, I'll grab her legs"

With a bit of maneuvering, they manage to pick the old woman up. Flandre moves just enough aside to make room as they start to bring the body up. But Miss Scarlet's hand slips, and the old woman's robe comes right off... to show her face. A green beret hat... with a yellow star right on the cap. And Sakuya just stops dead in her tracks... and just plain drops the body right on the ground. "....'I know you', she said... That's... what she said before she died..." The still bloody barber kneels down... and moves her hand through the dead woman's hair, gently feeling along her cheek... then glancing right up at Miss Scarlet. "...You knew she lived...?"

"I...I was only thinking of you, Sakuya...."

Sakuya then gives a hard sniffle, a small tear slipping down to trail along her face. "...You lied to me."

"N...No-I...I didn't Lie..I said she took the poison, but she didn't die! She was better off dead, though, the poison went straight to her head and messed her up. She just spend months laying in bed... She should have gone to the hospital, but she ended up in that Asylum instead."

"...Hong... Meiling... I..." Sakuya stammers a bit, swallowing a bit. "...I...I'm home... … Did you miss me...?" She sniffles again... then /glares/ up at Miss Scarlet... and starts to stand up.

"I'll... I'll be twice the wife she was, I promise. I

"...You're one hell of a woman, you know that, Miss Scarlet? But just like always, appropriate as always! As you've said, there's little point in thinking of the past!" She grins a bit, and holds out her hands. "Now come HERE, my love! Nothing to fear, honest!"

"...D...Do you mean it?!" Miss Scarlet smiles a bit, and steps forwards, taking those hands. And before you know it... the two are dancing.

"Learn forgiveness and try to forget, Miss Scarlet."

There comes a giggle form the vampire as she flaps her wings. "...Just as planned~."

"Oh, it was you plan all along? You are indeed the Scarlet Devil."

Flandre just starts giggling and clapping her hands in some kind of beat as the two dance.

"Life is for the alive, after all, so we'll keep living it up. Maybe we will get that mansion, right, Sa~Ku~Ya~?"

"Yes! Of course! Life is for the alive! And that's why you're not WELCOME TO IT!" With a great shove, Sakuya pushes Miss Scarlet right against Flandre, and is quick to shove them both into the still burning oven. Both bodies burst into flames as the basement fills with the burning screams of vampires, and the bloody barber shuts the large oven's door, locking it. With the eyes of the devil himself, Sakuya looks through the small window to see the two sisters bashing on the oven, door, until it just fades to nothingness. … Then Sakuya closes closes the small visor.

Then, her attention turns to her dead wife... moving to just drop to her knees, tossing her knife to the side as she moves to hold her up in her arms. "...Meiling... I'm … So sorry..."

She sniffles once... then the tears start to flow. All the while, a small grating is moved.. and a shadow lurks in the room, the hand of a child picking up the very knife that was thrown to the side.

"...Meiling... I love you... I always have... I...I was so..." She sniffles once more, looking up at the ceiling. "....She was so beautiful... and the barber... was so..."

That's when a hand slinks about Sakuya's neck, the knife just barely touching her flesh... and with a quick SWIPE, Sakuya's neck is cut right open, blood free to slip down along her chest and drip onto Meiling's face. Sakuya gently closes her eyes as life fades from her body, as she quietly goes into the blackness of death without a fuss. Her body slumps over softly onto the floor as she finally dies, and the knife is gently dropped into the ground. Wings flap in the darkness as the blue haired ice fairy just smiles, and gives a big grin.

"I'm the strongest."

…...


	9. EXStage

Extra Chapter: The nightmare's ending.

"GHAA!!"

It was a full moon that night, as Sakuya woke up from a nightmare in her room, panting hard as she feels her neck quickly. Then her entire body. She was in her nightgown, sleeping with only sheets on. Her bedroom was completely dark, no light but that of the moon to shine into her window. She breathes more deeply, slipping the sheets off of her bed to slip up and walk to her balcony. "Air.. I need air..."

She moves to the stone balcony overlooking the large lake before the mansion, looking up at the full moon, then back at the lake. "...It was... all a dream...?" She looks around a bit. "...Just... a dream..."

"Or was it, 'Dioku Belmont'?"

Sakuya's eyes go wide as she looks right around into her room, only to see... a woman, slipping out of space itself, with a ever knowing smile on her face.

"...Yukari Yakumo."

"Did the Maid of the Scarlet Devil have a nightmare~?" She smiles a bit, and takes a few steps forwards, only to let herself fall forwards a bit to lean right on a gap that just appears out of no where, smiling at the maid. "Didn't you like the little scenario I made for you, Sakuya? Wasn't it entertaining to be the Barber of the Scarlet Devil?"

"I never asked you to give me nightmares, and I don't need you to fill my mind with lies." She sighs a bit, and feels her neck again. "....It felt so /real/ though..."

"...Because it was real. Or maybe it wasn't... I'm too lazy to remember~." Yukari smiles gently, slipping forwards to walk out to the balcony with the maid. "I just wanted to relive something I had heard of in another world. 'The Demon Barber of Fleet Street'. Quite the title, isn't it?" She smiles a little. "And the roles all fit so well... I should be a casting director."

"So, we were all just used for your entertainment?"

"Oh no, Sakuya. Not just mine. But others..." She grins softly. "But you'll never know who, exactly... and neither will I. But let's just say you might be more popular among Gensokyo." She grins a little bit. "I'll let you in on a little secret... Everyone you met in your dream had the same dream. But only you remember it... because you're the main character. Tell them about your dream, if you want, but no one will know what you're talking about. Except Cirno. She'll believe she single-handedly killed Sakuya Izayoi with her own knives~."

Sakuya shakes her head a little, and just leans against the stone railing of the balcony. "...Hey, Yukari."

"Yes, Sakuya dear~?"

"....Can you put that story in a book, maybe? I'd like to read it."

Yukari blinks once at the request... "...Maybe I'll have Ran do it sometime later. Oh, and thanks for the little trim." She shows her hair... where it has been, indeed, had been cut. "You're quite the beauty specialist, if you put your mind to it..." With a little 'fufufu' laugh, the gap youkai slips herself down into a gap, escaping from the area. And Sakuya... stares out from the balcony, looking up at the blood red moon once more, just... smiling some.

"...I bet she did that all just so she could get her hair cut."


End file.
